I love you
by Shyfanficlover
Summary: Cisco goes on a family vacation without his boyfriend Barry, but what happens when Cisco forgets something very important and has to make it up to Barry.


"Finally, some peace and quiet away from my loud family" said Cisco as he entered his room without any of his family following behind him.

Cisco was away on a family vacation, and of course he loves his family and all of their crazy traditions. But, the one thing that would make it better is if his boyfriend Barry came on this vacation with him. Cisco and Barry have been together for almost 4 years.

They met after S.T.A.R Labs took custody of Barry after the particle accelerator blew and Barry was struck by lightning. The moment Barry woke up from his 9 month coma and saw the caramel skinned, long haired, twizzler loving and handsome, weirdo looking into his eyes he knew he was hooked.

The moment Cisco took a look into Barry's big brown eyes, he had an instant crush. All he could do was wonder if he felt the same way. But I mean it was probably impossible, until a game of spin the bottle changed that.

Almost 4 years ago

"So... do you guys want to play 7 minutes in heaven" asked Iris after putting a chip in her mouth. "I am down" said Cisco eyeing Barry. "I am cool with the game... What about you Barry." Caitlin asked. "I mean...well...I..I guess." Said Barry stuttering as always when he was nervous or around Cisco which was probably about 80% of the time.

"Awesome let me get some paper, a hat and a pen and let's do this thing" said Iris getting a little to excited. When she returned she had explained the rules to her group of friends and also said that Caitlin and Cisco should be the ones to write their names and putting them in the hat. They finally had the game organised Iris said that she would choose first. At that moment it was bittersweet for Barry. Yes he wanted to be partners with Cisco but he didn't want to kiss his crush of almost 6 months.

"Here goes nothing" said Iris as she pulled a peice of paper from the hat "So I got...Caitlin." When she looked up she saw Cairlin blushing a lot. "So I guess that leaves Cisco and Barry" she said as she stood up pulling Caitlin up with her. "See you in 7 minutes" Caitlin said as she was being pulled by a very strong Iris.

Suddenly Barry felt Cisco's breath on his neck and jumped a little. "I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Said Cisco looking straight into Barry's eyes. Barry looked down and gave a small smile and lightly blushed. "No i-it's ok I am just not used to sitting this close to...to" Barry started to stutter as he looked away and started twiddling his thumbs. "Sitting this close to what" Cisco asked as he took Barry's hand into his. "It's just I have never sat this close to someone so handsome before." Barry said as he looked Cisco in the eyes. "You...you think I am...handsome" Cisco asked as he started to eye Barry's lips. "If I am being honest" Barry started " I have had a crush on you since I woke up...and I guess I was just afraid of what you would think or say" Barry said as he felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. "Well I feel the same exact way." Cisco said, and before he knew it their lips are crashing together both moaning and tilting into the kiss. When they separated Barry was the first to break the silence. "Francisco Ramon, would you be my boyfriend" asked Barry holding Cisco's hands. "Bartholomew Henry Allen, I would love to be your boyfriend."

Since then they have been together ever since.

 **Present Day**

Cisco just came out of the hotel shower when he had noticed a few missed calls from Barry. He decided that he would listen to them. "Hey babe, it is Barry. I really miss you, and I hope you took some sexy pictures of you for me. Anyway love you bye. Cisco smiled but then suddenly felt super guilty. "Shit, Shit, shit,shit." Cisco stated angrily. Not only did he forget to take pictures, he also forgot that today is Barry's birthday. "Barry is going to kill me if I don't tell him, but if I talk to him I am going to get lost in that amazing voice he has. Forget it I am just going to text him" said Cisco as he sat on his bed and opened up messages to text Barry.

 **Cisco:** Hey Bar

 **Barry:** Sweetie, how is your trip

 **Cisco:** Look Barry, we have to talk

 **Barry:** I knew this was coming, your breaking up with me ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾢ

 **Cisco:** No Barry of course not, I love you so much, we will be together until death do us part

 **Barry:** ok so what is the matter babe

 **Cisco:** look I forgot something super important

 **Barry:** was it the pictures because if you did it is not the end of the world

 **Cisco:** No...I forgot your birthday

 **Barry:** Francisco Ramon how could you ? ﾟﾘﾣ

 **Barry:** I guess I don't mean that much to you Mr. Ramon after almost 4 years you can't remember my birthday

 **Cisco:** look Mr. Allen just give me 5 Minutes to show you how much you really mean to me

 **Barry:** you have 5 minutes

 **Cisco:** thank you Mr. Allen

Cisco ran into the washroom with his phone and stood in front of the mirror. "ok, I hope this means something to you Barry, you are the love of my life and I don't know what I would do if I lost you". Cisco started taking pictures of himself with no shirt on, no shorts on, and just for fun a couple of Dick pics. He sent a few shirtless and shortless pics saving the Dick pics to send later.

 **Cisco:** so what do you think do you forgive me

 **Barry:** thoose were some pretty sexy photos, but I don't think it was enough

 **Cisco:** well I just sent you some Dick pics so that must be enough

 **Barry:** Well it did give me a boner

 **Cisco:** did it now, should I help you with that

 **Barry:** how would you do that

 **Cisco:** just imagine I am there kissing your neck do you like that

 **Barry:** yes it is so good, what are you wearing

 **Cisco:** nothing what about you

 **Barry:** nothing but I am stroking my Dick because you are so got dam sexy Mr. Ramon

 **Cisco:** well just imagine that I am there licking you Dick very fast wanting you to cum in my mouth

 **Barry:** FuckCisco! I came

 **Cisco:** I know I came to

 **Barry:** I am sorry I kind of over reacted it is just that this Is the first birthday in awhile that we have spent apart since we got together

 **Cisco :** hey it is ok. It is my fault to but , by time I get back it will almost be our 4 year anniversary and I will

 **Barry:** will what Cisco...will what

 **Cisco:** Voy a chupar tu pene duro y te haré venir en mi boca. también te llenaré tantas veces que no podrás contar.

 **Barry:** you know I don't speak Spanish

 **Cisco:** well I guess you will just have to wait until I come back then, my sexy man

 **Barry:** I love you so much my amazing, Spanish speaking, sexy, boyfriend

 **Cisco:** goodnight my love I will see you in a few days I love you ? ﾟﾘﾘ?

 **Barry:** love you

 **Should I do another chapter to this story or different Barriso or flashvibe fanfics**


End file.
